


Punishment

by Kalloway



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Snowe enjoys his punishment.
Relationships: Lazlo/Snowe Vingerhut
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenderlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenderlyn/gifts).



> April 24, 2005, for kenderlyn

These days, it seemed like there was always someone waiting for him in his room. It barely seemed his room anymore anyway, more like a communal space where he just happened to sleep. But with more than a hundred people on the ship, it was hard to avoid all of them. Even Travis had settled for hiding out with the Nekobold for lack of a truly solitary location.

Lazlo looked at the paintings he'd stuck up on the walls, trying to add some color to the space he wasn't usually in anyway. A good luck cat glared from a far table, paw raised more to bat away any visitor than in greeting. It would be a perfect gift for Travis, really.

Not the most homey of rooms, but decent. And on Lazlo's bed sat one of the more constantly reoccurring visitors, not that Lazlo was going to complain.

"Snowe..."

Snowe sighed and looked up. Ever since he'd been fished from the ocean, he'd been more humble and grateful than Lazlo could really process. But deep down, Snowe was Snowe and even if his ability didn't show through in personal interaction, it shone brightly in battle.

Whatever was wrong certainly couldn't have been that big of a deal, anyway. There were small altercations on the ship every day as a result of such a large group of people having to cohabitate. Surely Snowe knew that the small things weren't to be sweated at this point.

"What's the matter?"

"I was minding my own business, taking a bath..." Mmm. Yes, Snowe did look a bit damp. It made his clothing cling a bit; he'd obviously rushed through drying himself off for some reason. Lazlo sat down next to his friend and wound a hand - his right - up into Snowe's hair, feeling the dampness at the tips. Snowe paused, shifting his body slightly into the touch.

"Don't tell me - Shiramine and Ugetsu let more fish lose in the tub," Lazlo said, chuckling. That had certainly been an adventure. And Taisuke had banned the fisherman from the baths for a week as a result.

"I'm trying to be serious!" Obviously Snowe was quite a bit more upset than he made it seem. Lazlo didn't move his hand, letting his fingers relax against Snowe's head. "You shouldn't be so nice to me."

"Sounds like you need to make a confession..." Lazlo smirked. Snowe certainly didn't know that glittering forgiveness could be his no matter what the scenario.

"That pair of pirates..." Snowe finally stammered. "They came into the bath and were practically all over each other."

"That's no secret," Lazlo replied, trailing his fingers down to toy with the back of Snowe's collar. Interesting accessory it was - but the perfect thing for Snowe, really. "I think Taisuke's given up on them not... doing anything in the bath. And Pecola has complained about them in the Ornament Room. And Helmut told me that Colton got quite the eyeful the other day."

From there it was easy to push Snowe's hair away from his neck and move to lick a line along the top of that collar. Snowe shivered and slowly Lazlo moved his left hand to rest on Snowe's thigh.

"Ah... Lazlo!" Snowe pulled away, scooting in the only direction he could and finding himself pressed to the wall.

"Snowe, if you need forgiving, I can forgive you anything. You know that."

Another sigh.

"Well, I decided to leave and then Hervey grabbed me and kissed me. And I just froze and let him," Snowe confessed, running words together as he focused more on the bedding than Lazlo's expression.

There was silence after that until Snowe looked up and realized Lazlo was smiling.

"You thought I'd be angry about that?" Lazlo asked, moving to descend on Snowe, right hand on Snowe's leg, left supporting himself on the bed. He'd lead with his right hand, always.

"I..."

"Did you like it?" Lazlo's forehead was touching Snowe's now, daring Snowe to move the inch so they could kiss.

"Yesno...kindayes," Snowe admitted, bringing his hands up to tangle in Lazlo's hair as Lazlo finally closed the distance, realizing Snowe wasn't about to do it. Their roles had changed. Snowe's mouth was hot, warm like Snowe's blushing skin. But they really needed to be in a better position. Still, as long as his tongue was in contact with Snowe's, Lazlo didn't really want to do anything else.

Finally he moved, noting Snowe's parting gasp as he settled beside Snowe and looked at his friend.

"Lazlo..."

"Everything has changed since we were in training and sneaking off for quick makeout sessions," Lazlo said, brushing Snowe's hair back. "And I certainly don't blame Hervey for trying his luck."

"Some of the things I've done..." Snowe reached to clasp Lazlo's left hand in his right. "I find myself wishing you'd punish me."

Lazlo narrowed his eyes. That was not quite the sort of thing he'd expected to hear, even if it was meant in a playful connotation. And knowing the sort of craziness Snowe had been caught up in, there was no space for anything playful.

"Snowe, you've paid your debt..."

Snowe didn't answer, just kissing him again, settling their bodies parallel to one another, pressing himself against Lazlo. Mid-kiss, Lazlo brought his hand up to toy with Snowe's collar again, wondering just how submissive Snowe had truly become. Moaning into the kiss, Snowe pressed harder against Lazlo, not at all shy about his arousal.

And bringing his hand down, Lazlo trailed along Snowe's side, reversing to push up Snowe's top so he could rest his hand on Snowe's bottom, again feeling the warmth of Snowe's bath-fresh skin radiating through the material.

Almost without thinking, his tongue still slowly dueling with Snowe's as their lips pressed together, Lazlo gave Snowe a quick light smack. And Snowe moaned again, thrusting his hips forward to grind his arousal against Lazlo.

Punishment.

After that reaction, Lazlo couldn't help himself. He gave Snowe another playful swat and was rewarded with a high whimper. Snowe pulled back a bit before burying his head against Lazlo's shoulder.

"Please..."

Lazlo couldn't bring himself to put much force behind the proceeding smacks, content enough at Snowe's writhing and throaty cries. The collar should have been a tip off that Snowe had developed a few kinks though. This shouldn't have been surprising.

"Get up," Lazlo found himself saying. "Take off everything but that collar."

"Ahh..." Snowe slowly pulled himself away, face flushed and breathing heavily. He pulled his clothing off impatiently, his shirt hitting the ground before he was on his feet. Stripping away his pants, he pulled his boots and socks with them, leaving him to stand naked in front of Lazlo, with only the collar breaking the flow of rosy skin.

Lazlo stood, reaching to hook a pair of fingers under Snowe's collar. It was loose enough for that, thankfully. And Lazlo pulled Snowe forward, guiding him back onto the bed.

Snowe buried his head against the pillow, moaning as Lazlo settled onto the bed behind him and ran a half-gloved hand over his behind. He didn't even brace for a series of almost hard smacks, despite them stinging Lazlo's hand as well as he delivered them. Lazlo liked the rosy red forming across Snowe's bottom. But this was enough, really. He had no intention of actually hurting Snowe, just playing a little.

Letting out a questioning moan when Lazlo paused, Snowe looked back at Lazlo, his face damp. It had to just be from his hair though - certainly this was no real punishment. There was no current reason for Snowe to truly repent.

"I'll be right back," Lazlo said, quickly thinking of what collected baubles and treasures could help him now. There was a bit of lotion on his shelves that one of the mermaids had given him. Perfect.

It was cool on his fingers, smelling faintly of the deserted island's lush vegetation. Snowe buried his head back against the pillow as Lazlo spread the lotion over his buttocks, soothing the red away before fingers dipped lower. Crying out, Snowe shivered when Lazlo found the tight ring of his opening.

"Lazlo... I've never..." Snowe's voice broke as Lazlo slipped a slick finger into his body, slowly.

"Just my fingers, Snowe," Lazlo reassured him. He was surprised, actually, that Snowe hadn't done this with any members of his crews. But still, it wasn't a large concern, especially not when Snowe cried out, pushing back. He'd found just the right spot and once Snowe stopped squirming, he moved to touch it again, gentle pressure.

Snowe writhed against the bed, pulling his hands under himself to grasp at his erection.

"Ahhh!"

Lazlo couldn't help but move his other hand down to stroke his own trapped arousal. Once Snowe came, hopefully it would be his turn for completion. Watching Snowe so completely submissive was one of the most amazing things he'd seen, and he'd certainly seen a lot in the past few months.

Lazlo's name was on Snowe's lips as he came, bucking into his hands and practically forcing Lazlo to withdraw his fingers. Despite the tight heat being downright inviting, he didn't want to hurt Snowe.

"Lazlo..." Snow rolled over, looking up. His hair was a mess, sweaty and stuck to his face. Semen was white against the blush of his stomach and he was shivering. "You..."

"I'm okay with you just using your hands for now," Lazlo said, barely finishing his sentence before Snowe was grasping at his pants.

"My mouth," Snowe replied, freeing Lazlo's arousal and pushing Lazlo back onto the bed, thankfully onto just enough room. As Snowe's lips wrapped around him and he felt the heat of Snowe's tongue a split second before it licked the length of his arousal, Lazlo couldn't help but think that this was absolute bliss.

But next time, really, he would happily pay Hervey another hundred potch for something more explicit. Because Snowe certainly seemed to enjoy his punishment.


End file.
